The Perks of Being Soulless
by BlueOrchid-9
Summary: With Same being soulless and makes him a walking no moral holding human being. No remorse, guilt, hesitation, and horny for anything. Poor Dean gets caught by this side effect of soulless Sam. Pure smut sorry don't like don't read Sam X Dean
1. Disclaimer

I do not claim to own any the character(s)

mentioned in this story.

In other words

None of the material belongs to me. It all belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave Comments and Reviews are welcomed always looking to improve my stories**

**also some my other stories are a little long sorry thats just the way they came out. I'm also learning to break them into chapters so they're easier to read. (Some stories may be blank now but**

** they are getting revised. so uh stay tuned) yeah that last part was completely cheesey sorry.  
**


	2. The Perks of Being Soulless

**A/N: So this just popped into my mind. **

**And for anyone who cant read my disclaimer SOMETIMES it might be blank I'm working on it so just wait and you'll get to read later be patient.**

* * *

Sam and Dean had been traveling for awhile now both of them knowing that Sam was without a soul making the tension in the car very uneasy. Since both of them either slept in the car or a motel with the car usually winning and them having to be in a very tight spot making the fact that neither one of them liked that they knew Sam was soulless so much harder.

Lucky for them they found a motel as they traveled across the country to their next hunt some town that just had to be a good three days drive even with Dean at the wheel flooring it. Dean checked them in not knowing or wanting to know what Sam might do someone who pissed him off now that he was soulless.

"So which bed do you want?"

"Dude, thats it? Which bed do I want? You wanna know what I want more than anything in this god damn forsaken world literally! I want Sam back that what!"

"Dean its me. I am Sam. I'm the same little boy who nearly got his soul sucked out by that witch. I'm the same guy that help you gank shapeshifters in the bank. Its me Dean I'm hear."

"No your not you're not Sam! Sammy had a soul, Sam was the good one who knew how to work with all the computer crap. Sam would never sleep with a hooker and Sam would never kill first ask questions later. The Sam I know is still dead and locked away in hell!"

"I don't know what more you want from me Dean. I don't think I need a soul. I'm a better hunter because of it and it help saved more lives than I ever did with a soul. I'm better."

"No, no, no, no! Sam would never sleep with a girl that he had to pay, he slept with a girl for one night maybe and then move on. But he would never pay for sex with a..." Dean's word cut off when Sam interrupted.

"What pay for a chick or a dude to suck his dick. Go around and fuck with guys cause let me tell you Dean know that I don't need a soul I can do what Sammy with a soul never had the courage to do. Do everything and anything that he been afraid to do with his soul. But not me because I don't have that fear of letting that guy fuck my brains out or suck him dry!"

"Dude? You got fuck up the ass by some dude? What the hell Sam! See the Sammy I know and loved would do something like that!"

"No! Dean the Sammy you knew loved to try it but never had the courage. He knew he couldn't bring home a guy to see what it was like every moment gnawing at him like a rash that burns you down the bone that he just couldn't scratch. But I do and it feels good not to have to worry what it would do to his soul, my soul, Dean!"

"See this is why I'm wasting every free moment that I have tracking every lead that could be used to getting your soul back into your body!"

"Well good luck Dean but Sammy you know is just still always gonna want to try a guy."

The two of them looked at each other as they breathed heavily letting their breathes be the only thing heard as the tension fill the room.

"Did you know what your Sammy with a soul always wanted to do the most every since he could jerk off? Hmm, Dean? Do you?"

"What go around and dress like that crazy ass bitch Lady GaGa. And I still think that bitch a siren or something!"

Sam walked over to Dean filling the gap that was between them with every step until he was toe-to-toe with Dean staring at one another with only small breath separating them.

"Your little precious Sammy had one thing he knew wanted more than anything more in this world. Dean. And since I don't have a soul I guess I could always do what your Sammy with a soul wanted to do every day." Sam said as he took off his jacket and tossed it to a side of the room.

"What the hell's that Sammm!" Before Dean knew what was happening Sam became a blur and drop to his knees eating through his jeans and sucking hard on the thick fabric to let him feel how powerful his mouth was making Dean hard more quickly than ever before.

"You see Sammy wanted to suck you fucking dick ever since he caught you that one time he was 17 and you banging that chick after we finished that job in Kentucky." Sam said as he stared up at Dean's stunned face before making quick work of the belt and jeans he had on and pulling them down in one hard pull.

Sam made sure to leave Dean's boxers as he watched the rapidly growing member start strain and stain the fabric before he went back to licking and sucking Dean through his underwear.

Dean was caught between the confusion, angry, pleasure and even more confusion as he body reacted to Sam's action so quickly and how he couldn't hold back any of his moans as he knew Sam was teasing toying with his body.

Sam stopped his teasing and finally pulled down Dean's boxers in one hard pu letting them pool around his ankles with the other clothing. Sam let Dean's dick spring out and slap him across his face before grabbing it by the base. Same just stared at it breathing hard breathes on it as he teased Dean again with licking the tip sliding his tongue into his slit making him moan uncontrollably.

"Fuck Sam just do it already!" Dean let his word escape him as feeling ashamed as he let his need to be please take over him and even more ashamed as he humped into Sam's hand.

"See Dean you would never have had this done to you with Sam having a soul." Sam said as he took of all of Dean's length into his mouth letting it slide down his mouth filling him.

"FUCK!" Dean cried out as he started hump into Sam's mouth.

Sam let his hands roam as he moved them up and down Dean's sides and crawling over his skin feeling every inch could as he eagerly bobbed his head between Dean's legs. Sam teased Dean with tongue him by playing with the tip of member licking along the ridge. Holding Dean's waist so that he didn't have the of giving himself more pleasure by thrusting wildly into his mouth just yet.

Sam tease Dean's body more and more with every passing minute sucking harder and moving his head faster as time went by. Sam went down and took of all Dean into his mouth moaning loud to toy with Dean even more as he heard of moans of pleasure and frustration coming out of his mouth. Sam sucked hard as he slowly took his time to come off of Dean with a pop and looking up at him.

"Well Dean do you still want Sam with a soul or me and keep doing this to you?"

"Fuck you, you psycho cock sucker."

"Hmm. I guess I need to convince you some some Dean." Sam said before repeating his process all over again this time taking more time before asking Dean which version of Sam he loved.

Dean wanted to stop moaning, he wanted to stop calling out Sam's name every time he did that thing with his tongue and made him want more, he wanted to stop being the chick hearing himself calling out for more like he losing his virginity again. But Dean couldn't help how incredible skilled Sam was and how he felt every fiber of his being as if it was melting into his mouth and being spit out.

Sam looked up from where he was bobbing his head faster and faster between Dean's legs feeling the legs becoming unstable and showing signs that he might buckle under the pleasure that he was getting. Making Sam guess that Dean hadn't gotten laid in over a day with him and constant need to fuck a girl everyday.

"So Dean, are you convinced yet that I'm better off without a soul."

Dean couldn't form words let alone to think on how to answer Sam after getting possibly the best oral he ever had even if it was Sam. Sam laughed to himself as he rubbed his chin on top of Dean's throbbing member.

"So you want me finish this or what?" Sam asked knowing that Dean was in no state of making any sound judgments or decisions and he took advantage of that for all its worth.

Sam got up and tore off his button shirt and threw away the grey T-shirt that he had underneath it. Then working quickly on his belt and jeans kicking them off the second they pooled at his ankles. Sam worked fasted as he knew Dean might snap to his senses at any moment and end the fun that he wanted.

Sam leaned down towards Dean's neck and sucking on it hard making him cry out at the pleasure. Then working his way to Dean's Adam's-apple, without removing his lips which formed a seal around his neck, and sucking hard making Dean buckle under the amount of pleasure he received from that one gesture. Sam knew that Dean what to much enthralled in pleasure that he would fight him on his next move.

Sam slid his hands under Dean's jacket taking off the outer layer of clothing before sliding them under his shirt and worked his hand up Dean's body taking his nipples into his fingers and squeezing hard as he lifted the shirt off his body. Sam smiled as he watched Dean from out of the corner of his eye, his breathing heavily every breath needed as he was putty in his hands. Sam pressed they bodies together as he broke away from Dean's neck and moved his lips on top of Dean's as drank down every moan and grunt that came pouring out of his mouth and began to buck forward causing more friction that he wanted.

Sam kissed while he was still under his control his mind and body disconnected and acting only on instinct. Sam broke the kiss only to find Dean was completely unraveled and decided that he had enough fun and tossed Dean down on the bed hard.

Dean breathed in deep breathes as if he felt he just drowned and was brought to life and found himself lying down on the bed and realized that he was naked and harder then he had ever been in his life and felt himself become harder as he saw Sam in his entirety. Dean looked up and down Sam's body seeing his chest rise and fall with every breath revealing how tense his muscles could be as he breathed. Then traveling his sight down his brother's body taking the time to marvel at the wonderfully developed muscles that had tightened around his stomach showing off at how hard he had trained to become god on Earth.

And then Dean stopped at what he had to marvel at. He watched as Sam's member was twitching so violently that he could the pulse running through it and making move on its own. Dean didn't what was going to happen next but by now he had some much that he knew there was turning back now. Dean watched as Sam crawled onto the bed letting their throbbing members brush against each other hard. Dean let out a gasp he knew Sam did this on purpose he felt himself melting again and that all this was a game to him.

Sam worked his way up after going back down and kissing Dean's throbbing member and licking and kissing his way up his body. Sam enjoyed the way Dean would curse and moan as kissed and licked his way along Dean's body and feeling every muscle in his body tense when his lips met his skin. Sam finally settled back to Dean's face pressing his lips hard against Dean's as he started to moan and grunt his protest.

"Uh uh Dean. We came this far might as well finish it. Trust me you'll gonna love it." Sam said he broke away from the kiss and grab Dean hard by his balls to make sure that he made him back to submissive to his action until he wanted to. "Like I said there's nothing like getting my brains fucked out or sucking a guy dry. Well I never did get to finished that one thing I started."

Sam slide back down the bed before Dean could even reconnect his mind and body again something made them become distant again as he felt Sam back down between his legs bobbing his head taking every inch into his mouth

Dean arched his back and bucked his hips as Sam took everything Dean had and more. Dean shamelessly let his body act on instinct and felt his hands dig into Sam's hair pull hard and forcing him down onto his member, while he bucked his hip further down Sam's mouth. Dean moan and screamed out loud as he loved how Sam's mouth was hot and working with the rapid pace Dean was setting.

Minutes passed and Sam had kept Dean on the edge of climaxing, but Sam figure that Dean had enough time to keep himself together, and laughed at how hard Dean tried not to release inside him mouth. But Sam was holding himself back as he decided that Dean needed to know how much he learned in a year and half that he was on his own. Sam opened his mouth and took all of Dean inside him, hearing Dean curse out his pleasure as he did, Sam opened his mouth even more and used his tongue to gather Dean's ball into his mouth sucking on making curse and grunt even more.

Sam enjoyed the way Dean had lost control of his body and how he started to thrust as hard and as fast as he could into his mouth. Sam decided the toying with Dean was the best part but he knew that the best to tease him was not hold back at all. Sam moaned around Dean's balls and dick making curse with every second. Sam felt Dean starting to twitch and pulse and knew he had him where he wanted him. Sam sucked harder as he felt Dean reaching his peak letting rope after rope fill his mouth as he drank down every drop that Dean offered.

Dean let out one long and loud moaning grunting curse as he felt Sam drink down every drop that he shot into his mouth. And shot more as he started to feel Sam licking and sucking him clean as he can up from between his legs with very loud pop.

"So Dean you want to fuck me or what?" Sam said having traces of saliva foaming at the corners of his mouth.

Dean had lost the ability to make any type of decision and his body was running on sexual overdrive and acted on the one word that Sam said _fuck_. Before Sam knew it Dean had pull him on top of the bed and threw on all fours and crawled to the back of him. Spitting into his hand working it with Sam's saliva that had coat his still hard throbbing member.

Sam smiled as he looked at the mirror the motel had hanging over the head of the bed and was able to see Dean stick his finger into his and cover them into a quick coating of his spit and then put them inside him. Sam cried out in the pleasure of Dean not waiting for Sam to give him any sign to stop or him waiting for some to become used to the sudden intrusion. Sam felt Dean worked his fingers quickly before pulling them out and align his throbbing member up against Sam's entrance. Sam could see Dean still lost to his sexual overdrive and that he wasn't thinking about what he was doing.

Dean moaned at how easily he was able to slid into Sam hearing no signs that Sam was in pain or anything. Dean started to thrust into Sam finally hearing moans of pleasure as he quickly gained speed and found a hard rapid rhythm making Sam call out his name. Dean's mind had started to reconnect with his body as he felt himself thrusting wildly into Sam who was moaning with every thrust.

Dean was about to stop when Sam had started to squeeze himself around his dick, making Dean moan and lose control again as he felt the urge and need to reach his climax for a second time. Dean moved his hand which were on Sam's hips up to his shoulders and used the leverage to make the already rapid and powerful thrusting even more as he hit Sam dead on his prostate and powered himself further into him making moan and cry out in pleasure.

Dean stopped dead in his actions while he was completely buried inside of Sam and flipped on his back, and went back to his actions while adding jerking Sam in time with his thrust. Making Sam bucked his hips back down on Dean adding more pleasure to the both of them as they both a fell into a rhythm. Dean powered his way through all sensation he was feeling and focused on just getting to his second climax and wanting to release inside of Sam.

Minutes passed the two of the were covered in sweat and both of them coming to the end of their stamina and neither one of them having reached their peak. Dean and Sam had started to moan into a rhythm that never let the room grow quiet. Sam had been bucking his hip down harder and faster; while Dean did the same thrusting into him both of the in need of climaxing soon.

Sam felt his body go on fire and everything rushing to one spot and his member twitching so violently in Dean's hands. Dean felt the same thing as he entire body felt like it was burning and with Sam clenching down onto his dick with every thrust it just added to the pleasure that both of them were feeling overwhelmed with. Sam and Dean started to grunt, moan, and cry out as they felt each other twitch and pulse for the final times before the went over the edge.

Dean cried out as he felt himself shot his load inside if Sam who had a vice grip around this pulsing member. While Sam felt his dick twitch and pulse as Dean unconsciously squeezed him so hard the he felt as his this was his first time climaxing, and watched as his seed shot and splashed against Dean's and his chests. He watched as it trickled down their bodies and what ever didn't hit their bodies stain the bed covers and even some reached the mirror over the head of the bed.

Sam had been to busy lost in his orgasim that he just realized that Dean had covered his insides with his seed and felt it starting to ooze from his hole. Dean slowly pulled out of Sam as some of his seed came with him as he pulled out of Sam. He fell to the side of Sam; as both of them catching their breathes as they felt the urgent need to breath regularly again.

Both of them tired beyond anything that they had ever felt before couldn't move as they laid there covered in sweat and one another's seed. Dean and Sam fell asleep naked on top of the covers of the bed neither on of them saying anything as they laid there drifting off to their slumber.

The next morning the two get ready to back out on the road. Sam came back from getting some food to go and cups of coffee. While Dean was stuffing his duffle bag with his clothes and guns.

"So Dean? Which Sam do you want to stay me or the one who always wants to suck your dick. You know it's gonna be be a long drive to we get to that job."

"Shut up!"

"Come on Dean from the sounds you were making last night and what you did I can tell which one you want to stay."

"Shut up!"

"Like I said its gonna be a long drive till we get that next job. Its gonna be boring even with the radio playing all the rock hits all day long. I could help pass the time by sucking you off as we go."

Dean stopped what he was doing and turned to face Sam as he look at Sam there sipping his morning coffee like he just ask how the weather was.

"Well what do you say it could make the ride more interesting." Taking another sip of his coffee looking at Dean waiting for any sign of his answer.

Dean didn't say anything as he finished stuffing his bag for the road trip ahead of them. Dean turned and walked past Sam as he went to toss his bag into the back seat of the Impolla. Dean came back and got his take out box of food and the morning coffee.

"Fine. If it just shuts up and we can get through this road trip. And trust when I say that I will get your soul back even if it kills me."

"Cool. You can get what you and I get what I want. So everybody's a happy camper. Lets go I went to bored so fast that way I get started keeping myself busy."

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked this. As always please read and leave some comments please. **

** I'm thinking about doing a squeal to this with Sam trying to remember what he did without his soul. What do you guys think.**


	3. End

please read some of my others stories and comment please.

and if you want more of a certain story then leave a comment and i'll to see what I can come up with. Thanks

also some my other stories are a little long sorry thats just the way they came out. I'm also learning to break them into chapters so they're easier to read. (Some stories may be blank now but they are getting revised. so uh stay tuned)

-BlueOrchid-9


End file.
